Even Roses Die
by Alice Oghami
Summary: Chapter 4 is up. Faye has her baby! Warning Spike and Faye are OOC!
1. Even Roses Die: Prologue

" Even Roses Die"  
Prologue: Faye's Memory  
  
Faye didn't know why she loved him, but she did. She left right after he did, she took a short cut to reach the syndicate faster than him. She had to keep him from leaving her. She remembered the night him and her shared a passionate night together. ~flashback~ That night Jet had gone out to the bar to get drunk.  
  
She was taking a shower. She reached for her towel to get the soap of of her eyes, instead of finding a towel, her hand landed on Spike's bare chest, and she almost panicked. " Mind if I join you," Spike said smirking. " Get out," Faye said flatly. " Touchy," Spike said as he started to leave. " Uhm. Can you at least wash my back since you're in here,' Faye asked blushing.  
  
" Sure," Spike said as he took the wash rag and proceeded to wash her back. " Thank you," Faye said as she let the water wash her back off. After she did that Spike started kissing her neck. Faye's mind went into orbit. She turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips. Spike picked her up out of the shower and laid her down on the bathroom floor. Faye unbutton his pants and Spike helped her slide them off. Faye was shocked to see that Spike didn't wear boxers or breifs. He didn't wear anything.  
  
" You're beautiful for an old OLD woman," Spike said smiling. " Thanx for the compliment. I don't like the old part though," Faye said smiling. " Fine scratch the old part out," Spike said as he kissed her naked breasts. Faye giggled in delight. Spike smiled and kissed down her body. " No more teasing. I can't take the teasing," Faye said. " All right. Fair enough," Spike said as he got on top off her and thrusted in and out of her. Faye had never been so happy before. She knew that night she loved him.  
~end of flashback~  
  
I won't let you die Spike," Faye said as she made Redtail go faster. She knew she had to get there before Spike and since she knew Vicious would let her in 'cause they had an acquiantance with each other. " I will never let Vicious kill you Spike. I'd die first," Faye said as she reached the planet where the Syndicate.  
  
"Record time," Faye said in her mind as she speed off towards the Syndicate..........  
End of Prologue.  
Chapter 1 summary: Faye meets up with Vicious. Spike shows u and wonders what the hell Faye is doing there.  
A.N.: Do you guys like it so far? Yes? No? It's my 1st CB fic. Please R&R. 


	2. Even Roses Die Chapter 1: Faye Vs. Visci...

" Even Roses Die"  
Chapter 1: Faye Vs. Viscious  
  
Faye landed the Redtail and got out. She walked upto the Syndicate building. They allowed her in with out her having to bust in. They took her to Viscious' office. " Ms. Valentine. It's been awhile," Viscious said as his chair turned to allow him to face her.   
  
" Sure has. Can't believe how long it's been," Faye said as Viscious motioned for the gaurds to leave. " Spike should be here soon. I have no clue on why you're here," Viscious said as he place his chin in his hand.  
  
" I guess I love danger," Faye said as she closed the door and locked it 'causing Viscious to arch an eyebrow at her. Faye smiled knowing he was falling for her plan.  
  
~Outside the Syndicate~  
" I'm here Viscious. Ready to rumble? What," Spike said as he saw Faye's Redtail. "What the hell is she doing here," Spike thought in his head. Spike ran in, shooting anyone that dared to attack him, fearing the worst. That Faye was dead.  
  
~Viscious' Office~  
Viscious stood up and walked to Faye. Faye smiled again and grabbed her gun that she had hid in her jacket. She pointed her gun at Viscious and he froze. " Don't move or I'll put so many caps in you your descendants will feel it," Faye said as Viscious went to grab his sword.  
  
Faye shot him in the arm. Viscious yelped in pain. " Did you think I was joking," Faye asked yelling. " You can't kill me. Spike will hate you forever," Viscious said holding his arm. " I don't care just as long as it keeps him alive," Faye said as Viscious sat down on the ground.  
  
" You are a fool. Risking your life for someone who loves a two-bit whore ( A.N.: Sorry Julia supportors)," Viscious said as he laughed a bit. " Shut up. You are annoying," Faye said as she and Viscious heard something explode. " He's here," Viscious said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
" Spike," Faye said as she looked at the door. Viscious grabbed his sword and waited for her to turn. Spike reached Viscious' office door. " Faye," Spike yelled as he banged on the locked door. " Spike," Faye said as she unlocked the door and opened it. " Faye. Look out," Spike yelled as he tried to warn her, but it was too late. Viscious stabbed Faye through the back and he possibly peirced her heart.  
  
Faye screamed out Spike as the sword went through her body. Her body went limp and Viscious slid out the sword slowly. Faye's body fell to the ground. Spike raised his gun and shot Viscious until he had no more bullets left. Each bullet hit Viscious in the chest blood splattering as they dug into his body.  
  
" Only one of us walks away," Viscious said as he hit the ground. He was dead. Spike ran over to Faye's body and picked her up. Faye was still breathing it was faint, but she was still breathing. " Don't die. Please don't die. Faye,' Spike yelled as Faye opened her eyes. " I guess I let my guard down," Faye said as Spike gave her a shocked look. Spike ran out of the office and the Syndicate Building with Faye in his arms.   
  
He placed her in the Scorpion 2, he got in, started it, and blasted off towards the nearest hospital. " I won't lose you Faye. Since that night you were all I could think about. I love you," Spike said in his mind. Spike sped up the Scorpion 2, he landed infront of the hospital, Spike picked up Faye, jumped down, and ran into the hospital.  
  
" MEDIC," Spike yelled as a nurses took Faye from Spike. Spike's clothes were covered in blood. " Please don't die Faye. I need you," Spike said as he sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands....  
End of Chapter 1.  
Chapter 2 summary: Will Faye survive? What will Spike do when he finds out some unexpected news? Keep reading to find out.  
A.N.: Do you guys like chapter 1? Yes? No? It's upto you guys. I'll have chapter 2 up soon. See ya soon.   
Lady Halo (Alice Ohgami) 


	3. Even Roses Die Chapter 2: Faye Awakens.....

" Even Roses Die"  
  
Chapter 2: Faye Awakens.... Spike's A DADDY!  
  
She had been a coma for almost 28 days now. Spike was beginning to worry. The doctors said it's upto her if she wants to live or not. Spike grabbed Faye's hand and placed it on his left cheek. " Please don't die Faye. I need you. I love you," Spike said as Faye's hand moved. Spike looked at her shocked. " Faye," Spike asked as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Faye opened her eyes and looked at him. Spike smiled his cocky grin and let go of her hand. " Hey Spike. What's up," Faye asked trying to sit up, but to no avail she couldn't. Her muscles didn't move plus Spike wouldn't let her. " Nope sorry. You're gonna lay down there and get some rest," Spike said as a doctor came in. " Mr. Speigal. May I please speak with you alone," The doctor asked as Spike nodded and left they left the room.  
  
" What's this about," Spike asked anxious to get back to Faye. " It concerns Faye Valentine. We did x-rays and found something rather shocking," The doctor said. " What," Spike asked worry in his tone that Faye might have an internal injury and would die.  
  
" Miss Valentine is pregnant. 2 mths. in fact. The baby was not harmed by her injury. She'll be fine. I see that she has woken up and she should be ready to go home in a couple of weeks. That gives her enough time for the wound to heal and for us to remove the stitches," the doctor said to A VERY shocked Spike. " Thanx for the info. doc," Spike said still shocked about the baby thing.  
  
" You're welcome," The doctor said walking off to another patient's room. Spike walked back into Faye's room to see her sitting up. " I figured out how to use the bed control thing," Faye said smiling at him, but the smile faded when she saw the look on his face.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant with my child," Spike asked looking into her green eyes. " You hate kids remember. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant Spike. It was just a one night thing to you right," Faye asked Spike looking away from his eyes. " Faye now's different. You went to kill Viscious knowing you were pregnant," Spike said starting to yell.   
  
" Spike, I can't deal with this now. Please drop it," Faye said. She could feel her tears coming she didn't mean for it to happen. She didn't want to get pregnant from a one night stand. " Faye," Spike said as he realized she didn't mean to get injured or pregnant. " Please Spike. Drop it," Faye said finally looking up at him. " All right. I know you didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sorry about getting angry," Spike said as he walked upto Faye and hugged her.   
  
" What do we do now Spike," Faye asked him. " The best thing we can do. Raise our kid," Spike said smiling still hugging her. Jet and Ed walked in on the two hugging. Jet cleared his throat which caused them to break the hug. " Spike-person's a daddy," Ed yelled bouncing around the hospital room. " Well well. So you two are gonna raise it. What happened Mr. I hate kids, dogs, and tomboys," Jet asked Spike.  
  
" Oh shut up Jet," Spike yelled crossing his arms. " All right," Jet said laughing as he took a seat in a chair. " Ed's gald Faye-Faye is okay," Ed yelled giving Faye a big hug. " Get off me you pest," Faye yelled trying to peel Ed off of her. " Ed behave," Jet yelled as Ed sat down in a chair quickly.  
  
" You two are like father and daughter," Faye and Spike said at the same time. " Spike you're gonna be a dad. I'm already worried," Jet said chuckling as Spike started cussing him out while Faye and Ed watched shocked at all the cuss words Spike used. He even used cusswords that Faye didn't even know existed.......  
End of Chapter 2.  
Chapter 3 summary: Faye and Spike go baby shopping. Yeah, you heard right Spike's going baby shopping. How will Spike get out of this? keep reading to find out.  
A.N.: Finally got chapter 2 up. It's been a long time. I hope to get Chapter 3 up quicker this time. See you guys soon. Hope you guys like it. Please r&r. 


	4. Even Roses Die Chapter 3

"Even Roses Die"  
Chapter 3: Shopping for the baby  
A.N.: Jet's POV. Then Spike's. Then Faye's. Then Spike's Again.  
  
Spike and Faye had left to go baby shopping. It had been 5 mths. since her injury and they found out the baby's gonna be a boy. That's a scary thought a little Spike running around the Bebop. I shuddered at the thought. Spike was gonna be a dad, I wonder what he did when he found out.  
  
I knew from the way got sick everytime she smelled my special dinner I always cook. Pepper, onions, and beef. I laughed, I knew right then she was either sick or pregnant. Ed was playing video games. I guess I'll cook us breakfast since they decided to go out to eat. I went into the kitchen a began cooking...  
  
~Spike's POV~  
  
It doesn't take this long to go shopping does it? I mean all we were supposed to do was go shopping for baby clothes. I am so bored. Faye is looking at baby clothes while I just stand there looking at her expanded stomach. So, I have a family now. Annie always kidded me about that.  
  
I felt myself start to doze off from boredom right when I was going into dreamland I felt a pain in my head. Then I realized somebody hit me in the head. I opened my eyes to see a woman who was about to hit me with her purse again.  
  
" What did I do," I yelled as I ducked to avoid the swinging purse. " How dare you touch my ass," the woman yelled as Faye looked ready to kill me. " I didn't mean to honest I fell asleep! It's really boring tyo watch the woman that's pregnant with your baby shop," I yelled as the woman walked away huffing.  
  
" Hmph," was all I heard come out of Faye as she walked off. I knew she was mad. She's so damn cute when she's mad. I ran off after her. " I swear I fell asleep," I said trying to calm her down. " Why don't you go get the crib," Faye asked finally calming down.   
  
" All right," I said that's easy enough. Find a crib and bring it back. I walked off and saw the same woman walk upto Faye and they started talking and laughing. I found a crib and came back.  
  
I had a pretty good idea on what was going on. I fell asleep and Faye asked that woman to hit me a bunch of times. That bitch, she knows that I hate being woke-up. Anyways, I put the crib at the bottom of the cart as the woman walked off.  
  
" Nice job. I think we should find some baby shoes and go," Faye said as she pushed the cart towards the shoe section. Here we go again. I hope dreamland welcomes me.  
  
~ Faye's POV~  
  
He is so lame, really falling asleep when we have to get OUR son some clothes. The nerve of Spike sometimes. I am so angry at him. At least he got a beautiful crib. It was solid oak and it was polished. It was gorgeous. Only the best for our son.  
  
We started to walk towards the shoe isle. I know what he's thinking. He thinks he's gonna go to sleep again. I won't allow it, he needs to help. He helped created the damn kid. Finally, we made it to shoe isle. Spike rushed past me and began looking at me. I knew he was in a hurry because he was intent on getting out of here.  
  
Spike threw three boxes of shoes in the cart and ran off to the check out. I walked to the check out and found Spike waiting in line. " What took you so long," Spike asked me. " I'm pregnant so I'm not gonna be as fast as a cheetah you moron," I said rolling my eyes.  
  
Spike kissed my cheek and ran off. What is he doing? I asked myself that over and over again, but I couldn't come up with anything. He later came back stuffing a small bag into his pocket. I arched an eyebrow as the clerk rang up the items. " That's $287.89," the cashier said as I handed him three one hundred dollar bills.  
  
The cashier gave me my change back and Spike put the bags in the cart and we walked to the newest addition to our transportation. The Striker Fox. This baby can hold moe cargo than an army carrier and goes a hell of alot faster too. Spike loaded all of the stuff into the cargo area. We walked to the front. I sat down in the passenger's seat and Spike got into the driver's seat. He started the engine and we were off!   
  
I was glad to be going home. I am really tired and whatever Spike bought wasn't helping...  
  
~Spike's POV~  
  
I drove off away from the shopping area towards the Bebop. Faye looked really tired. I could tell. So, that's what happens to a woman when she gets pregnant. There's 3 stages to women. 1. beautiful, 2. sexy, and 3. major bitches during PMS and pregnancy. Faye had all those qualities without PMS and pregnancy.  
  
She finally fell asleep. I knew she would that kid wears her out. I smirked the baby was gonna be just like me. I remember something Viscious told me when we had our second assignment together. We were in a bar and this guy was really bothering me. I don't know how long it took me to stop laughing, but it was too damn funny.  
  
" Too often, we lose sight of life's simple pleasures. Remember, when someone annoys you it takes 42 muscles in your face to frown, BUT, it only takes 4 muscles to extend your arm and bitch-slap that motherfucker upside the head," Viscious told me and I started laughing. I dunno if it was THAT funny or if I was getting drunk from the martini's we kept on drinking.  
  
I parked in th Bebop I unloaded the stuff as Faye went to bed. God, I love that woman. I remembered the bag taht was in my pocket. I took a small blue velvet box out of the bag and opened it. I looked at the diamond ring staring at me. " I ask her soon. Real soon," I said to the diamond as I closed it up, hid it, walked to Faye's room, climbed into her bed with her, and fell asleep....  
The end of chapter 3.  
Chapter 4 summary: Spike and Faye have some trouble when they are all alone and Faye has her baby! It's upto Spike to deliver the baby. 


	5. Even Roses Die Chapter 4

" Even Roses Die"  
  
Chapter 4: The newest member to the Bebop crew  
A.N.: This is told in Jet's POV and then Spike's. Oh yeah SHORT chapter!  
  
  
~Jet's POV~  
  
Faye and Spike were still asleep. It's amazing at how many months it's been since we found out she was pregnant. She was due anytime now. I packed mine and Ed's things up because I was taking her to go see the place where she used to stay before living here with us.  
  
I always knew there was something going on between them two. I just didn't want to ask them 'cause I know they'll start yelling and I'll get those damn migrains again. That was the last thing I needed and wanted. As soon as i loaded our stuff, we were off. Little did I know what events would occur while we were gone...........  
  
~Spike's POV~  
  
I woke up for a good few minutes to hear the dock doors open. Jet and Ed finally left. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again. I never expected to be woken up an hour later when Faye's water broke.  
  
She was screaming and I nearly screamed with her. She was in pain and I sure as hell didn't know how to help. I was pacing around the room looking for something to get up all the fluids that were draining out. I felt like puking.  
  
I picked up my shirt and used it to get the fluids up. just then Faye grabbed my shoulder so tightly that it hurt. " Let go Faye that hurts," I yelled trying to break away. " Jesus Spike! I'm having a baby and all you care about is your fucking arm," Faye yelled as she let go of my arm and screamed out in pain again.  
  
" Okay.. Um.. Faye just breathe. Okay breathe," I said as I removed her underwear that was soaked. " Damn," was all I said as I tossed it aside and tried to figure out what to do next. " Spike! Help," Faye yelled as I jolted up. " I have no idea on what to do," I yelled pacing around the room trying to think.  
  
" SPIKE! DAMN YOU FOR GETTING ME PREGNANT," Faye yelled in a demonic sounding voice that would even make Viscious hide in fear. " All right Faye just calm down. And push," I said calmly as Faye started to calm down, breathed, and pushed. " Good and again," I said as Faye did that over and over again. Then I saw something come out and my eyes went bug-eyed.   
  
" What the hell is that," I asked yelling as I stared at it. " What the hell is what," Faye asked me. " I think it's the head. Okay you're doing good I guess. Um. Breathe and push again," I said as Faye did as I told her to do and the head came out. " Yep, it's the head. Okay doing good Faye. Again," I instructed as Faye breathed and pushed.  
  
After an hour of me instructing her and Faye pushing the baby finally came out. " Great job," I said feeling sick to my stomach to all the images I saw. I wanted to faint. " What do you wanna name him Spike," Faye asked me as I called a doctor who could come to the Bebop. I didn't want to leave and Jet and Ed be out looking for us.  
  
I think that's the last thing Jet wants. " I dunno. How about Michael Hiead," I asked her and she gave me a disgusted look. " Guess not. You're turn," I said looking at her and looking out for the doctor. " Hmm.... How about Spike Jr.," Faye asked me as I looked out the window. " Neh. There's only room for one Spike," I said smiling.   
  
" All right. How about Vincent Deshawn," Faye saud to me, it had a nice ring to it. Then I remembered the engagement ring I bought. " Hmm... Let me try it out. Vincent Deshawn Speigal. I like it," I yelled as Faye smiled.  
  
I looked out the window again and spotted the a ship heading towards the Bebop. I went to the lounge and communicted with the ship. It was the doctor. After the doctor made me cut the umbilical cord, he left after giving Faye some medicine, weighing and measuring Vincent, and gave Faye one stitch that would desolve after her wound healed.  
  
3 days later Jet and Ed came back. They were excited about Vincent Deshawn. Especially, Ed. She had someone to play with. I'd be damned if she teaches him how to act like her. I'd have to shoot myself. Faye decided not to breast feed, she said he caused her enough pain she didn't want him to cause more.  
  
So, Vincent Deshawn you're in mine and Faye's world. So, I welcome you. It's funny, I'm listening to "Arms Wide Open" by Creed on the radio and I feel just like that guy. I'll show you everything Vincent. With arms wide open.............  
The End of Chapter 4.  
Summary of chapter 5: Vincent Deshawn is only 3 months old and is getting all kinds of attention. And Spike gets a phone call from his brother?! Keep reading to find out.  
A.N. again: Did you guys enjoy? I hope this was a bit funny and a bit detailed. I'm sorry about my sister's over reaction to some of your complaints. I'm trying! I hope to have Chapter 5 up sooner than this one. Thanks alot!  
Lady Halo ( Alice Ohgami) 


End file.
